Mai's secret
by MaiTheBodyguard
Summary: Will be deleted soon! Mai's secret is getting harder and harder to keep. What will happen when the ones she love the most find out. Will they leave her or will they stay. Will she run or stay. Will more than one secret be discovered. Sorry I'm no good when it comes to summarys. I will not say the pairings you must read to find out. Rated M for deaths and depressing matters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ghost Hunt sadly.**

Mai's POV

"NNNNOOOO!" That's all I could do as waking up after my nightmare. "It was the same." That was true it was always the same. I would start out in the garden of my former house. My thoughts where interrupted by the sound of my phone.

Naru Naru Naru

I answer it only to get yelled at by my boss. "You're late and were is my tea!" At the mention of being late I look at the clock, it read 9:50. I get up and say "I will be right there Naru." So I hung up and went to get a shower. When I finished I looked in the mirror and noticed a lot has changed. Over the years Naru and Kin left for England with Genes body and came back. That's right I, Mai Taniyama am 23, with long brown hair with silver streaks. My right eye has become emotionless and the left side of my face is covered with a mask. I need the mask because of a curse that I have had sense I was born. That curse would be that I have a demon locked up in my body.

I got dressed and decided it was time to go so I jumped on my motorcycle and headed for SPR.

 **This is the end of this chapter until next time.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Ghost Hunt**

At SPR

Once I walked into the office I was put into a death hug by Monk.

*WHACK*

"What was that for you old hag!"

That started the arguing between Monk and Ayako. I decided to go to the kitchenette and make the tea for the narcissist. While the water was boiling I heard the front door open and knew it was Masako, John, and Yasu. I took the cups I needed and purred the hot liquid in them the put them on the coffee table in the main room. I went and nocked on Lin's office door and walked in giving a good morning and his tea. I left and went to Naru's office and did the same thing that I did to Lins.

"so guys how has it been." I asked everyone as I went to sit beside Masako.

There was a collective 'Good' through the room.

"Everyone we have a case." Came Narus voice. He then came out with someone that I must have missed while in there.

She was very pretty. She had long black hair, green eyes, and a frown. It toke me a little bit then I remembered her. She was Blake, a super model from England. While I was day dreaming Masako had a scowl on her face.

"Okay so I'm guessing you all know who this is. Blake has come to ask if we can come look at her vacation house in England. It seems that people keep screaming at night, there will be random fire's, and knife marks in the wall's. I want everyone here tomorrow by 8 am and have clothes packed for a few weeks. You are dismissed for today."

With that said everyone left and went home for the day. Once I got home I noticed someone was already there.

 **Figure out who's in her house next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ghost Hunt

Once I walked into my house I noticed someone was there. That someone just so happened to be Blake. "Why are you in my apartment." I asked to satisfy my curiosity thought I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"I'm here to see if you will come back to me."

"How many times do I have to tell you no. You never loved me in the first place, you only cared about me power. So just LEAVE!"

The next thing I knew she was kissing me. 'Why now after all the time we spent together.' I thought to myself. Blake just kept kissing me even when I started to fight back. The kiss finally broke leaving both of us panting. When I looked at her face all that I could look at was the smirk she had. I sat on my couch and she followed behind trying to kiss me again till I got so tired of it I was about to yell but I was stopped short when there was a knock at the door.

"I will be right there!" I got up to go to the door and when I opened it I was surprised to see Masako.

"Hey Mai"

"Hey Masako"

"The whole SPR group is going out to eat tonight are you coming."

"Sure let me grab my jacket and I'll be right out."

At the restaurant

Once we all ordered we started to talk about life and all that. All of a sudden Blake walks in and comes to the table. "Hey y'all" She said. Blake took a seat beside me and hugged me.

"What are you doing to our Mai" (Monk and Ayako)

"Your Mai last time I checked she was mine."(Blake)

"The last time I checked I wasn't anyone's"

They ignored me and kept glaring at one another. When suddenly Masako stood up and walked to me. One of our favourit songs was playing in the background. I knew exactly what she wanted. I said "Do you want to dance Masako". The reply that came surprised everyone but me and that answer was " Yes please". I got up and took both of her hands and walked to the dance floor. When we got there both of us started doing the waltz, me taking the mans place while Masako toke the female. Everyone stared wide eye at us dancing till we finished and came back. When we sat down everyone was done eating so me and Masako ate. After that everyone said goodbye and left.

The next day at the airport

We had just gotten on the plane when Ayako and Monk started to argue again. They had been at it all day. Masako sat beside me and start to douse off. I followed soon after with her head on my shoulder and my head on top of hers. John was beside Yasu talking and Naru and Lin were reading for the whole trip.

The next chapter is the start of the case


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Ghost Hunt**

 **Emy- greenish blue eyes, black hair with a white streak**

 **Amy- blueish green eyes, white hair with a black streak**

At the airport in America

I was woken up by Masako shaking my shoulder. After we all got our luggage, we left the airport only to see a limo waiting for us. It seems Blake went a little overload. She also told Emy and Amy that I would be coming back to help with the case. Once the two saw me they came running to me but when they noticed Masako holding on to my arm they started to glare and stalk to the two of us.

"Dolly I would move if I were you" Emy said with a snare.

"I agree with Emy on this one" Amy said

After the two kept glaring at Masako I decided to smack them upside the head. They both let out a squeak and ran to Blake probably to tell her about Masako hanging on to me. I didn't really care what the two had too say or that Blake was glaring at Masako like she was ready to kill her. We all hopped into the limo and drove to Blake's vacation house.

When we got there I was not surprised that it was a mansion by a lake with a huge garden in the back. It was a western styled house. It was also the house that the two of us all ways hung out at when we where in England together. No one owned it back then so I'm guessing she bought it after saving up the money needed.

"Yo, Mai do you remember this place." Blake called out

"How could I forget it. Idiot why the hell did you buy this place."

"Because it use to be where we would always hangout when we where younger." Came the answer.

"Okay Mai help John and Monk with the equipment. Masako, you and Ayako go and do a walkthrough." Naru's voice stopped me from saying something really mean.

So we went to work setting everything up in the stupid house with three stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. Sadly**

After everything was placed around without any accidents we ate lunch then decided to talk about what was going on inside this stupid house. Everyone was calm but I was fuming and I could tell everyone knew it too.

"So what have you experienced while in this house Amy, Emy?" Naru asked the set of twins.

"Yeah none of us have even been told what has been happening at this place." Ayako commented.

At seeing the fright in the twins eyes I knew what had happened after all I have had things happen to me in this house as well. I also knew the two weren't going to speak because they were afraid to talk about it so I decided to tell everyone what was up in this house until a pull to the door pecked my intrest. I was pulled away from my thoughts of what it could be when I felt the pull getting harder and harder to resist. Everyone stopped talking. "Wait they were talking." She thought. As if not even controlling my body it got up on its own and started to walk towards the door. I heard Masako yell not to go close to the door but my body kept going towards it.

"I can't control my own body." I yelled

As I got closer to the door my hand stretched out to the nod and as soon as it turned the nob, I was flung across the room and into the wall. I looked up only to see a huge dark blue demon standing in the door way. All it did was stand there and stare at me. Then I remember seeing this demon before. It was the demon that Blake and I played with when they where younger. Everything then went dark and I woke up beside Gene.

"It seems you know this place well Mai." (Gene)

"Yeah. So then what am I doing here if I already know about this place?"

"I pulled you here so I could warn you." (Gene)

"Warn me about what?"

"That demon isn't the same demon ya'll knew he is being possesed by another demon." (Gene)

"I figured that out we he threw me into the wall with so much force it cracked it."

"Okay then I will leave you be. Good bye Mai." (Gene)

"Good bye Gene."

And with that I woke up. Everyone was sitting around me except Blake and the twins.

"Oh God Mai wha…" (Ayako)

She couldn't finish as knocking could be heard all around them. What was happening now and where are Blake and the twins. As if reading my mind Masako gave me an answer I was not happy with. "Blake and the twins are upstairs." Fuck, well this sucks. "We need to go get them now before something happens!"

 **"HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP"**

 **What happened to the demon, who's possessing it, who yelled? Find out next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone turned to the door and rushed out when another scream came out of who ever was screaming. As we past a room I saw the twins sleeping. So then I knew exactly who was screaming. It was Blake. After coming to the conclusion of who it was I started to speed up until I was at the room Blake was at. Once stepping in I saw the demon standing over Blake's trembling form. I started hearing everyone start chanting.

"You will not win Echo. You will never win." The blue demon said.

Hearing that name made me and Blake to cring.

"Sess, why are you here and why are you fighting us?" I asked while slowly inching to Blake.

Instead of answering the beast ran at Masako. "Oh no you don't!" I screamed while jumping in front of Masako who was following me. Not caring about the consequences of being in front of a n attacking demon. Next thing I knew was my mask being flung to the other side of the room. And blood dripping on the floor in front of me. Looking up I saw that Sess was slowly disappearing into nothingness. I turned around to hear a bunch of gasps coming from the SPR crew. All I did was slowly walk out of the room and to a bathroom to look into a mirror.

At the base (Masako POV)

After Mai left the room I went and picked up her mask. Monk went and picked up Blake and we all left to go to the base. When we got there Monk laid Blake on the couch while Ayako looked her over for any injuries. Naru and Lin just sat at the computers looking at the screen. John left to go find Mai since she left with out any protection.

 ***BBBBAAAAMMMM***

Surprising everyone was the door slamming open by Mai. John was in tow. Mai looked terrible. She had three long gashes across her left eye. They where still bleeding a little. Mai came and sat by me as Ayako started disinfecting the wounds and covering then. While Ayako was putting the bandages on I gave Mai her mask back.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF THE ATTACK! And why are you putting that mask back on?!" Ayako yelled after she was done with the bandages.

"Because I wasn't going to let Masako get hurt by Sess. And I fill more comfortable with it on." Came the reply which made me blush.

"Okay then how do you know the demons name?" This question came from Naru.

"Blake and I use to play with him when we would come over here." (Mai)

"WWWWHHHAAAATTTT!" Everyone yelled even Lin.

"I will tell you the story later right now I'm tired and going to bed." (Mai)

Just as she was about to leave she graded my hand and dragged me with her.

To the room (Mai's POV)

After we got to the room I went and changed only to come back to see a half naked Masako in the middle of the room. Blushing we looked away from one another. After Masako finished getting dressed I started to talk to her.

"Are you hurt Masako?"

"No, and I should be asking you that." (Masako)

"I will be fine as long as you are"

And with that said I pulled Masako into the bed and snuggled up to her. After a little bit later we both fell asleep in each others arms. Throwing me into dream land.

 **Next time you will be in Mai's dreams seeing what happens.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dream land (4 years old)**

 **The dream started with an old woman with long gray hair. She as reading a book over an unconsious little girl with long brown hair, wearing a black and white robe. While the old woman was wearing a gray robe. The girl was laying on a table with candles lit on the edges. The woman started talking in a language that was unusual.**

 **"Nafar benar houfor cosumo lafar nafar" She kept repeating it over and over.(Not real. Translates to "Demon rise I summon thy demon.") After she stopped the only thing that could be heard was a dark laugh. All of a sudden a demon apeared. It's left half is black with a completely red eye while it's right half is white with a completely blue eye. "Who dare summon me from my rest. What can I do for you old woman. What is your name?" The demon spoke in quite a female voice.**

 **"My name is Emily Taniyama. I wish for you to help my granddaughter. She is dying." Spoke the old lady.**

 **"Since you freed me from my prison I shall help but there is one thing. If I were to do this it means me and her will become one. You will need to seal me into her and seal her powers until she is old enough."**

 **Time Skip (8 years old)**

 **Little Mai Taniyama was playing with her best friend Blake Bary in the front yard of the house they where at. (The one the case is at.) Mai was running after Blake. While running they noticed a shadow going around the corner of the house but instead of telling their parents they went to investigate by themselves. When they got around the house they saw a blue demon no bigger than a 10 year old.**

 **Mai being Mai yelled out " What's your name?"**

 **The demon being scared by the sudden question turned around to find Mai with Black hiding behind her. "My name is Sess. What is yours?"**

 **"Mine is Mai and the one behind me is Blake. You want to play with us?"**

 **Time Skip (12 years old)**

 **Teen Mai went running down the road to her play house. (Same house) She was crying, she just found out she was moving to Japan and wouldn't be able to see Blake or Sess again. Once she got there she saw Blake already there. Yelling out her name and Sess'. Once Sess showed up she told them the news and so they all started to cry. The every next morning Mai was on a plane to Japan.**

 **Time Skip (20 years old)**

 **On Mai's 20th birthday the marks on her face and body started to appear she also got her powers. After she met her demon who's name is Ruby, she learned to control her powers. Her powers consist of telepathy, flying, summoning other demons, controlling shadows and blood ,and summoning any weapon. She started killing demons and some times people that murdered others.**

 **The next morning**

Mai awoke in a cold sweat. When she noticed Masako wasn't in the bed anymore she got up and went to the bathroom to get changed. When she got to base she saw Masako sitting on the couch alone, so she went and sat beside her. Masako put her head on Mai's shoulder. After a few minutes the rest of the team came in only to find the two asleep on the couch.

The twins being upset by this ran and jumped on Mai wakeing the two sleeping girls to glare at the younger girls.

"Mai, I want tea now." Naru stopped the fight that was about to start.

"Whatever."

"Also when you get back let me check your wound sweety." Spoke Ayako

After Ayako spoke Mai's expression softened and she nodded leaving to the kitchen to make the idiot scientist his tea.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Mai got to the kitchen she toke out the kettle and filled it with water. She then set it on the stove to boil while she looked out the window behind the sink. Mai started to think about when she, Blake, and Sess played in the back yard until dark time. A high pitched whistle brought her out of her thoughts. Mai purred the tea, left and was by the front windows when a rock smashed through one of them hitting Mai in the head. 'Why is it always me that is getting hit.' She thought as the others came running down the hall to where she was located. Once getting there the boys ran outside to catch the culprit who was running down the street. The females ran to Mai to check on her only to see that she was bleeding again.

A Little bit ago In base Masako POV

After Mai left to make the tea Ayako and Monk started to argue while John tried to stop them. Lin and Naru were staring at the screens. Blake and the evil twins were talking in the corner.

"What can you tell us about the history of the house?" Naru suddenly asked making everyone quiet down.

"What do you want to know?" Blake asked standing up and walking to me and sat down beside me.

"What's the history about this place? It also seems that you and Mai know a lot about this place and that demon."

"Well of course we do we played at this place when we where younger with that demon."

"Whoa whoa what?" I asked. Everyone had a look of surprise on their faces. When Blake was about to say something we all heard a crash of glass and a thump. I was the first out the door. 'I hope my Mai is okay. Wait my Mai?' I thought.

Once we got there I saw Mai on the floor with a rock near her and glass shattered from the window near her. She was bleeding. I saw a figure running down the road from the broken window. I ran to Mai while the boys went after the figure.

Present time Mai POV

When I saw Masako kneel beside me I felt a little better. Ayako came to me with her doctors bag. As she started to check my head the boys came back. Lin was holding a boy with green hair and blue eyes. We use to go to school together when I lived down here. His name was Riven. After Ayako was done we headed back to the base to talk to Riven. Once we got there me and Masako sat on the love seat, Ayako, Monk, and John sat on the couch, Lin and Naru sat at the computers, while Blake and the twins sat on the floor. Riven was standing as far away from me as possible.

"So why did you throw a rock at Mai?" Masako asked making me look away from everyone.

"That's cause she is a demon!" Came the answer making Blake go up to him and slap him.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL HER THAT!"

"WELL IT'S TRUE!"

"No it's not you asshole."

"What did you just call me." And with that said there was the sound of skin connecting with skin. When I looked up I saw that Riven smacked Blake making me really upset. I stood up and walked over to the two. Leaning in real close to his face I whispered "You just made a mistake". I then backed away and showed my fangs making him freeze and Blake to back away. Riven decided now was the best time to run for the door.

Masako POV

When I saw Mai get up and walk over to the two I felt something really dark. All of a sudden the boy was trying to get to the door. In the blink of an eye Mai had him pinned to the wall by the throat. This surprised me. But what surprised me the most was that the dark presence was getting stronger by the minute. I got up off the couch and walked over to Mai and looked into her eyes then I realized that the presence was coming from….her.

 **Do you think I should continue or no?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone but I'm not going to upload to this story. Now before you get upset I am not uploading because I am rewriting it. It will take awhile to do so. I will keep the original up for now. Once again I am sorry.**


End file.
